Without It
by TashaSAm
Summary: Every "normal" person has magic, well then it seems that Lily Luna Potter is not normal. She's the interesting one in her family. She's a squib and she's proud of it. She's an outcast and she loves it but maybe she would like to have just a little magic in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Daddy, how come I haven't gotten my Hogwarts letter yet?"

"I don't know princess. I'll go talk to Headmaster Sullivan tomorrow."

"Okay, but it's just not fair. Hugo and Lucy have already gotten their letters, they got theirs ages ago."

Lily Luna Potter was sitting on the kitchen table drinking her hot chocolate. The eleven year old girl was obviously distraught that she hadn't gotten her Hogwarts letter. She had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts ever since her father had told her about all the adventures that had happened there.

Harry Potter, her father, was looking at his daughter. He knew why she hadn't gotten her Hogwarts letter. Lily was a squib. He had always been curious as to why she had never displayed any use of magic even when she was no accidental magic, she couldn't ride a toy broomstick and to top it off she couldn't come through the barrier at Kings Cross Station without holding onto someone who was magical. He just didn't know how to break the news to her.

"Come on, Lily Luna." He whispered, picking her up "Time to get you to bed."

Harry carried her to her bedroom, set her down, tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight princess." Lily didn't answer so Harry thought that she was fast asleep, that all the crying must have tired her out.

Harry ran his hands through his hair as he walked to the living room.

"Ginny, I don't know how to tell her. How do you tell your own daughter that the reason she isn't going to Hogwarts, the place she had been looking forward to going her whole life, is because she is a squib? How do you tell your little girl that?"

"I don't know Harry, I don't know." Ginny patted the sofa next to her, gesturing for her husband to sit down.

"I'm a squib?" a quiet voice asked. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you tell me, so I didn't have to get so worried about not having my letter and not going to Hogwarts?"

"Lily, we didn't know how to break it to you..." Ginny trailed off.

"So you thought the best thing to do was to wait until the day before I was supposed to get on the Hogwarts Express to tell me, wait scratch that. You didn't tell me, I had to find out myself." Lily said harshly

"Lily we-"

"You know what, I'll just go and tell Louisa that I'm going to St Peters anyway. It's nice to have one person, you know, who hasn't lied to you, your whole entire life." Lily interrupted. "Goodnight mother, goodnight father."

Lily turned around and stomped up the stairs to get to her room which was at the top of the house. She slammed the door shut and the vibrations could be felt from the living room.

"We messed up big time Gin. We really messed up."

"James Sirius Potter, if you don't get in this car right now, we are leaving without you." Ginny yelled.

James raced out the house, slammed the door shut and got into the car in record timing.

They were halfway to Kings Cross Station why James finally realised that Lily wasn't in the car with them.

"Hey mum."

"Yes James?"

"Where's Lily?"

Ginny froze, she was hoping to avoid this question but she knew how much James cared for his younger sister. Lily being a squib was a disgrace to the Potter Weasley family. How can a family so strong and powerful produce a squib?

"Lily's not going to Hogwarts James."

"Is she going to Beauxbatons instead?"

"No James. Lily is not going to Beauxbatons; she's not going to any magical school. She's going to St Peters secondary school."

"But why would Lily go to a muggle school, nobody in a wizarding family goes to a muggle secondary school unless their squib," Realization struck James "Lily's a squib isn't she?"

"Yes James, she's a squib."

"Well, she really is a disgrace to this family. I mean what am I supposed to tell my friends?" voiced Albus. "They all knew that she was coming this year. Why does my sister have to be such an embarrassment?"

"Tell them what you know Albus, tell them the truth," their father "Lily is not and will never be a disgrace to this family. Is that clear?"

"Yes dad." James and Albus muttered together.

They spent the rest of the car journey in an awkward silence.

"Out we get." Harry had parked in a side road.

Everybody got out of the car and walked through the station to the barrier, it felt weird walking through Kings Cross Station without Lily chattering along. It was strangely quiet even with all the noise.

"Okay, James, Albus and Lil-"Harry cut himself off "James and Albus you two go first. We will follow through."

The boys gave solemn nods, still smarting over their telling off in the car, they weren't even bickering over who pushes the trolley like they normally do.

As the adults went through the barrier they were greeted with the sight of the Hogwarts Express, a train that carried many memories for them and a train that Lily will never get to go on. They walked together as a group where they meet with the whole Weasley clan year after year.

"Oi Harry!"Came Ron in his raucous voice. Which they heard, even with all the noise surrounding them. Harry looked to the left and saw Ron and Hermione leading their children Rose and Hugo to their meeting place.

"I can see with my pair of normal looking eyes two Potter children, where is the third?" George's said from behind them making them jump, following him where the rest of his family.

"Let's just wait until Percy and Bill arrive and then we'll tell you."

They talked of nothing with any significance waiting for the rest of the Weasley family to arrive.

"Ok since everybody's here, you may have been wondering where Lily is. But the thing is, Lily isn't coming to Hogwarts. She's not going to any magical school because," Harry took a deep breath "Lily's a squib."

There was a shocked silence that followed until Ron being his usual blunt self said. "How is that possible?" She is a mix of two powerful families."

"No one knows how Ron. It's like how no one knows how muggle-borns come about; no one knows how squibs come about."

They all thought about what Harry said, but they still couldn't believe that Lily was a squib.

"Alright people, on the train or you'll miss it." Hermione ordered.

After the last goodbye hugs and kisses, the students of Hogwarts were on their way. But by know everybody knew that they were missing one particular Potter. Lily Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

*6 years later*

When Lily woke up it was just like any normal Thursday morning apart from the fact that James and Albus were home from Hogwarts and that she had a really bad hangover, but she deserved it for getting extra smashed at Zoe's birthday party. James and Albus had gotten back whilst she was still at school so it was a huge shock for her to enter the kitchen to get herself an apple only to see her brothers staring at her. Of course James being 21 wasn't a student anymore, he was the flying instructor for first years and Albus had decided to stay for the eighth year that was optional to students. Of course her parents were so proud of him when he made that decision, didn't stop talking about him for weeks even after he had gone back to Hogwarts.

"Lily, get out of bed, the family is coming round at 10" she heard her mum yell

Lily sighed. Her mum had evidently forgotten that Hogwarts finished at least three weeks earlier than her school did.

Lily didn't even dignify her mother with an answer. She glanced at the clock opposite her bed, it was half-past 6 so that meant Lily had enough time to get ready in able for her to leave the house at eight.

Lily spent half an hour in the bathroom doing her normal routine, moisturized, put on her underwear, then her school uniform which was a black skirt (that she had cut to mid thigh), a white shirt, a blue tie and a blazer that had the crest of her school. Lily then started to apply her makeup; her eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of lipgloss and then she decided to leave her red hair in its curly state. She picked up her messenger bag, which she had packed the night before and venture down the two flights of stairs; Lily had the attic, after he father had done a loft conversion she had begged to have that room and the en-suite bathroom.

"Lily, hasn't your school finished yet?" asked Ginny in surprise as she saw her daughter enter the kitchen and grab a granola bar and some paracetamol.

"Mum, private schools finish next week but most schools, including St Peters finishes in three weeks." Putting the tablet in her mouth and washing it down with some water.

"Oh ok, see you when you get home from school then."

"Ok, and dad, Uncle Dudley is going to Tenerife with his family and he invited me and the of Tom's friends as well. Is it okay if I go?"

"Um...yeah. Sure" Harry was slightly confused as to why his daughter had a better relationship with his cousin then she did with him. Even Petunia and Vernon adored her, they spoiled her to bits. Harry was quite disgruntled by that fact, just because that Lily wasn't a witch, his family loved her.

"Bye!" Lily yelled as she ran out of the house to the bus stop to meet her best friend Louisa.

Louisa Hastings was her best friend and had been since reception. Ever since they had been paired together by the teacher to walk across the road to the field opposite their primary school, they had remained fast friends.

Louisa was breath-taking; she was gorgeous, with pale ivory skin, long lustrous black hair with deep blue eyes. She was just a bit shorter than Lily, but she made up for that by always wearing heels whenever she could, Louisa also had all they boys lusting after her, well all the boys that didn't go after Lily. But their attention was wasted, all Louisa wanted was fun, she wasn't in it for the relationship.

"Hey girl," Lily said as spotted Louisa leaning against the bus stop pole.

"Shh, don't talk to me." Louisa put her hand over Lily's mouth, effectively stopping her from speaking "You're too loud."

Lily laughed in spite of her own pounding headache, and it resulted in a smack from Louisa. They boarded the bus, went up the stairs and headed straight to the back.

There they would meet up with the rest of their friends; Tom Dursley who had blonde hair styled into a quiff, he always ran his hands through it, and warm brown eyes as he was always happy and laughing. Danielle Hall an African-American girl who moved from America to England when they were 7 and although she had lost the accent she still considered herself an American at heart and of course it helped as she could imitate any accent she heard! Rachel Thomas was the sweet girl of the group with her blonde hair, green eyes and olive skin tone but you had to be careful because once she gets drunk she is a devil in heels. The last person in their group is Jack Henton; girls literally dropped their panties for him. He was half Arab on his mother's side and half English so he had a nice olive skin tone, thick black hair and brown eyes.

Lily and Jack were a one and off couple and right now they were off. There was a lot of tension between those two, whether it was sexual or not it was clear that between now and sometime next week they were going to jump each other's bones and get back together.

Once everybody was on they had 5 more stops until they had to get a tram two stops then walk down to their school. St Peters mixed secondary school.

The school journey was filled with them trying to remember what had happened the night before and then glaring at people who they thought were talking to loudly.

In the end, before first period started they decided to ask Zoe as the party was held at her and her boyfriend's house or check social media networking.

The day passed quite quickly, and at the end of the day they had a free period. They were outside on the field, on either Instagram or Facebook, laughing at pictures of them and other people from the night before. Right now they were laughing at a picture of Jack and Lily snogging on the couch with Jack's hands going places they shouldn't be going in public, because the two of them weren't even supposed to talking to each other.

"So guys, are you excited for Tenerife?" Lily asked desperate for a change in subject.

A chorus of "Yeah," "Of course" and "who wouldn't be" filled the air.

"So Tom, where are we staying?" asked Rachel

"All I know for sure is that one; we're staying there longer than my family. Two; we won't be in the same hotel and three; Zoe and Xander will be joining us like two weeks before the end."

"Fuck yeah. Away from the adults!" Danielle said "I wish my parents were as lenient as yours."

The rest of the period passed in a blur, their hangovers were gone so the journey home was a lot more fun, being loud and creating havoc.

As soon as Lily got home, she went straight upstairs ignoring everyone who in the kitchen and started skyping Danielle and then after a moment's hesitation, Jack. They decided to get back together and they also did their homework together, and on a spur of the moment action Jack decided to act like a true boyfriend and asked her on a date. All this was before dinner.

"Lily come down to dinner," Ginny paused a moment before shouting "Now!"

As Lily entered the kitchen, she saw her Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and her cousins Rose who was 19 and Hugo who was 17.

Lily hated Rose with a deadly passion. Before she found out that she was a squib, the two used to be closer than sisters but the summer after Hogwarts, Lily kept trying to speak to Rise but Rose then blew up saying that she was a disgrace to the family, that she would rather her be in Slytherin or be dead than for her to be a squib. She thought that Lily was a good for nothing squib who would never succeed in life. Let's just say, since then they didn't get along very well.

They all sat down at the table and Ginny brought out the food. They began to eat and talk, Lily ignoring them, she was on her phone, knowing that they were talking about some magical mumbo jumbo that she couldn't relate to.

"Lily!" Ginny exclaimed whilst Rose kicked her." Hermione asked you a question."

"I asked if your excited about your GCSE results coming this summer?"

"Um, I'm more nervous than excited, I only have to find out 8 of the marks because I took early entry for Music, Dance and French and I got A*, A* and A for that but I'm a bit nervous for the rest."

Hermione looked very impressed at that. Ron, Rose and Hugo just looked confused.

"What she got there is the equivalent of O, O and E" Hermione explained.

Then they all looked impressed, apart from Rose she just looked jealous, because she only got 1 O in her NEWT'S.

"So, Lily, anything exciting happen today at school?" Harry asked.

"Um, I got back together with Jack and Uncle Dudley is paying for my friends and I to go to Tenerife with his family."

"Who's Jack?" Rose asked, she was 19 and she had never had anything to do with anybody. Her mum is always telling her that if she continues that way, that she was going to end up like her great grandma Muriel.

"Jack is her in and off boyfriend; technically they have been together since she was 15." Harry answered, flashing a smile at an amused Lily.

A text message alert made them all jump.

Lily picked up her phone, "Louisa's coming over. Is that alright?"

"What happened this time?" Ginny sighed. She truly felt sorry for the poor child.

"I'll tell you later." Casting a furtive glance at Rose.

Lily, walked to the door and walked outside to the bus stop. Two minutes later Louisa got off the bus, she ran to Lily and started crying. "He got married again Lily, he said that he would tell me, but he ran off to get married. They got married and I wasn't even invited. It was her own children that were the bridesmaids'. I didn't find out till today."

Lily just kept quiet and let Louisa rant it out, as she finished crying, Lily whipped out her mascara and did her makeup.

"Let's go inside."

They entered the kitchen, where everybody else was still talking.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny." Louisa said, giving them both a hug.

"Hey Louisa," Ginny said. To the both of them, Louisa was a second daughter. She had stayed over enough times that she practically lived in the house. "Sit down, we were just having dinner."

"Thanks Ginny."

The two girls started talking quietly about their plans for Tenerife and what they were going to do after they came back.

Hugo was talking to his mum and dad whilst Rose was just staring at Louisa, she was jealous over how she still looked gorgeous in her school uniform and after she had clearly just been crying.

Rose looked down at what she was wearing, a strappy spaghetti top with jeans and a cardigan. Louisa was still wearing her blazer and her skirt was so much shorter than Rose had ever dared to wear. Lily on the other hand was wearing a white lacy crop top with a denim blue skater skirt. It was clear that she was going out later.

After the dinner, Lily dragged Louisa upstairs and made her tell the full story.

"Well, I came home from school to find this random girl in my room, so I was like who the hell are you, and she was like your new step-sister. So then I was like hold the fuck up, when did my dad get married and then she was like seven months ago in Portugal. My dad has been home for six months. Why the fuck didn't he tell me. Lily he promised, he said that he wouldn't keep secrets anymore, he said that he would be open to me and he fucking lied. I can't trust him anymore and to top it off my step-mother is thirty-five and has two girls my age, who think that they can wear my clothes, a 14 year old boy and a 2 year old girl.

So when my 18th birthday comes, I'm going to move out to that really cute apartment on Bridle Road, remember when we looked at that, I already put down a payment for it. As soon as I want it, it's mine. Here is my question. When you turn 18, would you like to live with me in there?"

"Are you kidding me, of course I would like to, but on the condition that-wait I have no conditions. Anyway, Lou get dressed and meet me downstairs, we have to meet the others."

Lily went downstairs and ran straight into her mum, "Care to tell me what's wrong with Louisa?"

"Her dad got married seven months ago in Portugal and she only found out today when she saw her new step-siblings unpacking their stuff in her room. So she said that as soon as she turns 18 that she is going to move into the flat in Bridle Road that we went to look at, and she asked me to move in with her, when I turn 18. Is it alright if I do?"

"Yeah sure, it means that next year your father and I have the house to ourselves. Also as long as you promise to visit regularly then yeah, I think that it's fine. And don't worry, I'll talk to your father."

"Thanks mum, your the best." Lily said as she wrapped her mum into a hug. "Oh and we're going out now, we're meeting up with everybody at the park."

Louisa came running down the stairs wearing denim ripped shorts and a black crop top, with black converse. Lily put on her white vans and they were out.

**This is just a filler chapter; some drama takes part in the next chapter. But the real thing starts when they go to Tenerife.**

**xoxo TashaSAm**


End file.
